Injustice Rewritten
by The Pootamis
Summary: One decision. What if one being made a different decision that could have changed the entire fate of the planet?


_I can't believe it. I can't believe he actually did it._

And he was right. He still couldn't believe he had done it. He couldn't believe the man that he had once called a friend killed a man.

A murder that had happened a short week ago causing a chain of events to happen. Causing so much chaos to erupt all over the world thanks to this one event.

This event of injustice. This murder of a man that should have been put behind bars. But it didn't happen. Instead this criminal had been executed.

Had been killed in cold blood. Killed showing no remorse. Showing no pity. There was no justice in it. There was no justice for what he had done.

What could he have been looking to achieve? His death wouldn't bring her back. Wouldn't bring back his wife and his unborn child.

A question that as one individual remains deep in his thoughts he doesn't even realize that he isn't alone anymore.

Isn't alone in his famous cave. The Batcave. His base of operations. A base that he finds himself sitting staring down at the keyboard not even bothering to watch any of the feeds displayed across the Bat Computer screen while another presence slowly makes her way over.

Quietly floats her way over towards him before she makes her presence felt laying a hand down on his shoulder causing his head to snap upright.

" Princess."

Smiling slightly as his cute little pet name that he has so often called her giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze turning her sights up towards the large computer screen in front of her seeing nothing but continuous chaos erupting all over a slight frown comes across Diana's face.

" I still can't believe this is happening."

Nodding his head in agreement turning his sights to look back up towards the screen seeing so much chaos across the screen schooling his facial features perfectly Bruce can't help but get lost in each feed paying every single one of them a few seconds of his time before his gaze switches to another.

And each displayed the very same things. Chaos. Chaos caused by the madness of one of the world's finest heroes.

Well former hero anyways. A man that he never thought could snap like he has. A man that now has become the very thing that he promised to fight against.

An alien that had taken the world by storm so many years ago. A kryptonian that he has fought countless battles side by side with.

A kryptonian that he didn't even recognize from their last encounter. An encounter that he would remember forever.

Forever remember the snap that would end one of Gotham City's deadliest criminals. A snap that even now has changed the course of history.

And it was all over the screen. A massive takeover. Takeover from men and women that he had fought side by side with on countless missions.

Extraordinary beings. Beings that he would see every single time during a Justice League meeting. A league that could be considered dead now with what he is seeing.

Some of these former teammates attacking cities. Some of these former comrades attacking citizens. Some of these former heroes becoming villains right before his eyes.

The very same thoughts that are going through the mind of the woman by his side. A woman that looks at the feeds in total disgust.

Disgust of what she is seeing. Of seeing how far the mighty have fallen. Of how far some of his amazing people have truly fallen.

" What do we do?"

Taking his eyes away from the screen to look down towards his hands finding them to his surprise clutching into tight fists feeling his shoulder once again being squeezed slowly Bruce returns his eyes back towards the screen.

" We fight."

* * *

Clicking off her communicator turning on her heels with only the sound of her heels clanging off the stone walls all around her walking down the steps leading to the weapons station in the deeper part of the cave as she nears the bottom of the steps suddenly as she sees a green glow erupting from down below raising up an eyebrow slowly Diana makes her way down the rest of the steps.

Makes her way down the steps with a sinking feeling in her stomach as she imagines what is giving off this glow.

And she was right. She knew exactly what this glow is coming from. A piece of green metal. A piece of green metal that glows brightly.

The rare metal known as kryptonite. The only known weakness for the man of steel. A piece of metal that she can't help but stare at as it shines brightly at her from the palm of Bruce's hand while his eyes look down towards this metal with something she has never seen before.

Stares down with so much uncertainty. Stares down looking lost at what he should do and she couldn't blame him.

She too was uncertain of what to do about him. About Kal-El. A man that she had great respect for. Great respect for what he had done for the planet.

Respect that was no longer there after everything he has done. After everything he has caused out in the world that she has sworn to protect.

Just like the man by her side now. A man that she has always admired ever since their first encounter. A man that has always intrigued her.

A man that always knew what to do. Always knew what needed to be done but now? Now he looked so lost.

Looked so conflicted. So much so that her hand comes down to rest down on his wrist while her eyes never leave the shining metal in his hand.

" Are you sure?"

Opening his mouth only to close it almost immediately after a few seconds Bruce shakes his head before he pays Diana a glance.

" Have you gotten a hold of the others?"

Frowning at him quickly schooling her features with a slight nod Diana turns her attention down towards the kryptonite.

" I have. From what i've gathered Arthur and the city of Atlantis are firmly behind Kal. Dinah and Oliver have been contacted and from what they've told me is he's going around to each member of the Justice League with a side with me or perish type of offer.

He's looking to build a massive army. What is main goal is nobody knows. What i do know is who we have firmly on our side."

Glancing over towards her with a raised eyebrow receiving a small smile in return slowly Bruce turns his sights back towards the kryptonite.

" I take it he contacted you as well?"

Smiling sadly at him giving his wrist a gentle squeeze leaning forward until their sides are touch gently Diana brings her head down to rest on Bruce's shoulder.

" He did. He made me an rather generous offer to join his side…."

" Then why didn't you take it?"

Suddenly as he feels a hand gently cupping his cheek without putting up any resistance slowly Bruce feels his head being turned until he is suddenly found locking eyes with the amazon princess.

" Because there is something else that i want more."

Staring deep into his eyes finding them riddled with shock before she swore to have seen a hint of happiness among them wrapping an arm around the back of his neck without giving him a chance to react leaning forward gently Diana presses her lips to Bruce's own feeling his arm automatically coming to wrap around her waist pulling her even closer into his chest.

Breaking off the kiss letting out a happy sigh opening her eyes finding his on her own smiling slightly at him reaching up gently Diana caresses his cheek with her free hand as she keeps their gazes locked.

" I'm tired of waiting."

Instantly as she feels his hand on her cheek closing her eyes slightly at his sudden contact gently Diana leans into his touch.

" I don't know what your protecting me from but i'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of your past. I'm not afraid what our future could be. What i do know is, I want to have a future with you and only you."

Staring deep into her eyes seeing so much intensity in them without breaking away Bruce lets out a sigh.

" Are you…."

" I'm sure Bruce. I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

Keeping her eyes firmly on his not giving him any ground for an sort of argument or rebuttal after a couple of seconds as she sees his eyes leave her own to look down and nod his head very slightly quickly suppress a victory smile tilting his head back up slightly gently Diana captures his lips once again.

" When this is over i'm gonna make you mine for all of eternity."

Smirking at his shell shocked face as a familaur green glow once again catches her eye turning her head to look down finding the kryptonite glowing brightly up towards her letting out a sigh with a determined nod Diana looks back up towards Bruce.

" But first we have a job to do."

Just as fast as the words escape her lips seeing a blur of red closing in on them out of the corner of her eye in a sudden move Diana twirls around stepping in front of Bruce retrieving her sword in the process before she points the end of her blade forward at the intruder causing her to freeze just as she lands.

An intruder that looks up towards her in complete shock. Shock that is mirrored across Diana's facial features when she takes in the state the young woman in front of her is in.

An amazing young woman named Kara but known throughout the world as Supergirl. The cousin of Superman looking as though she had just come from a major battle.

A battle that she didn't leave unscaved if the fresh brusies and cuts across her face was any indication.

" Not one more step."

Freezing at the stone cold glare being directed her way by the mighty amazon as a sudden glow catches her eye glancing down instantly Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers once she spots the kryptonite in Bruce's hand.

Wide as saucers before her eyes return back to Diana not seeing any change in her facial features.

" I need your help. This whole thing has become completely out of control."

Hearing the sincerity in the kryptonian's voice lowering her sword down slightly giving Bruce a slight nod out of the corner of her eye slowly Diana watches Bruce place the kryptonite in a pocket in his utility belt closing the lid firmly shut causing the glow of the metal to disappear suddenly.

" Is that how you…."

Pointing her blade at the young kryptonian's face receiving a nod in response returning the nod slowly Diana returns her sword from where it once came before she cautiously watches Kara make her way over.

" I tried. Believe me, I tried but he's too strong. There's something wrong with him."

Looking down towards the stone floor shaking her head slightly slowly Kara looks back up towards Diana.

" He's not the Kal that, I know."

" We know."

Seeing the young hero's eyes return once again back to the stone floor reaching out gently Diana lays a hand down on Kara's shoulder causing the kryptonian's eyes to come back up to her.

" He's not the man that he used to be. Not anymore but now he has become something else. Something…."

Trying to find the right word only for one to continuously echo through her mind snapping out of her thoughts Diana locks eyes with Kara seeing the kryptonian hanging on her every word.

" Something evil. Something terrifying that needs to be stopped before any more blood of the innocent is spilled."

Nodding her head in agreement looking down towards the ground after a couple of seconds in silence pondering her thoughts softly Kara whispers out.

" What are you going to do to him?"

Opening her mouth only to close it almost immediately retracting her hand from the young woman's shoulder turning her gaze over towards Bruce as she finds his eyes come up to meet her own relaying a simple message with a slight nod slowly Diana turns her attention back to Kara finding her oblivious to their silent interaction.

" We're going to get justice for every man and woman that he has caused pain to."

" Even if it means…."

" No."

Suddenly as she sees movement coming out of the corner of her eye instantly as she feels his hand coming down to rest on her forearm suppressing the smile that wants to break across her face gently wiggling her arm upward gently Diana takes his hand within her own as her eyes remain locked with Kara's own.

" Killing isn't justice. There is no honor in ending another being's life. Diana and I will go and confront him about what he has done but we will need your help."

" Anything!"

Taking a glance over towards Diana finding a faint smile across her face receiving a nod of approval turning his attention back over towards Kara slowly a faint smile of his own comes across Bruce's face.

" We need access into The Fortress of Solitude."

* * *

This was it. An encounter that would go do in the history books. An encounter that she never foresaw coming.

Never foresaw having to face off against this man. This former friend and ally now enemy. This man that she knew to be deep within his sanctuary.

This massive base that nothing could break. Nothing could damage. Not even the deadliest weapons the world had to offer.

A truly impressive base. She would admit that but on this day she could care less about the massive structure all around her.

She could care less about testing the durability of the base seeing if it truly had a weakness. No on this day the only thing she cared about was the battle that was about to take place.

This pending battle between former allies. Pending battle between two of the founders of The Justice League.

Two of the mightest and strongest beings on the planet colliding for their own brands of justice. But on this day she would make sure she came out victorious.

On this day she would make sure every single innocent live that had been affected due to this man's selfishness received justice.

Justice that would come by her hand and by the man by her side walking step in step with her. A man that every so often she pays a glance over to his face seeing no ounce of selfishness riddled across his face.

No hidden agendas. No reasons he was doing this for himself. Just a passionate man with a passion to ensure others received their due justice.

God she loves that man. A man that she finds with the same look of pure focus across his face that matches her own.

This pure focus to ensure every citizen around the world received their brand of justice that only they could deliver.

Only they could achieve on this day. A day that would be remembered forever. The day either the mighty Superman had been captured and arrested for his crimes against the world or the day The Batman and Wonder Woman no longer ceased to exist amongst the living.

A battle that she should feel slightly nervous in going into. A battle that she knew had so much on the line.

A uphill battle if she was being honest with herself but for some odd reason she didn't feel this way. For some odd reason she felt they had the advantage.

Not because of the secret weapon in Bruce's utility belt that could cause the odds to shift instantly in their favor.

Not because of the collected battle experience between them. Battles that have seen them take down the best of the best the criminal underworld has thrown their way.

No it was because of their chemistry. This special chemistry that they have only with each other allowing them to work as the perfect team.

The perfect team in any battle coming out victorious even if the odds are stacked against them. Even if the numbers showed to be too great.

This chemistry that she was hoping for now. Hoping for one last spark of magic happening between them as they get further and further towards their intended target.

Get closer to the center of the base where they knew he would be. Knew he would be staring up towards the massive screen watching the chaos he had created.

Nearing the end of the line passing by the massive ice sculptures that she had come to find out were sculpted to be carbon copies of deceased relatives and loved ones by memory moving a few steps ahead of her companion silently retrieving her sword followed quickly by her shield without a second though raising the shield in front of them slowly Wonder Woman stalks her way forward making sure to shield Batman as they pass through the open corridor.

An corridor that was too quiet. Way too quiet for her liking. A corridor that with every step she takes she can't help but feel as though she was being watched.

Can't help but feel as though there was something in this room lurking in the shadows. And she was right.

There was something lurking in the shadows as a whizzing sound coming from the ceiling causes her to come to a sudden halt before with lighting fast speed Wonder Woman kneels down raising her shield high up into the air causing a red beam that had been shot at her to hit against her shield.

This beam that is quickly followed by another causing her to grip the shield tighter with both of her hands as even more beams come raining down against her shield while sudden movement from behind causes her to glance over her shoulder.

Glance over her shoulder to find Batman retrieving a few smoke bombs from his utility belt until before she knows it wave after wave of smoke come flooding around them as she feels his arms coming to wrap around her waist pulling her away from the continuous fire.

Continuous fire that remains hitting the very same spot she had been positioned before as she allows herself to be pulled through the clouds of smoke before suddenly with a surge of speed rearing back Wonder Woman emerges into the air with an intense glare across her face.

This glare that is directed towards a few turrets camouflaged to be hidden perfectly inside of the room before using all of her might rearing back she sends her shield soaring out of her hand at high speed towards the turrets causing a chain of events to occur across the ice walls

Chain of destruction as her shield hits one turret shattering it to pieces upon impact only for it to riquoet off and hit against another causing the same reaction before falling down to the ground with a loud clang.

Causes the same reaction before she quickly turns and deflects another beam that had been heading straight towards her sending the beam back towards its origin causing a small explosion to echo through the corridor while even more explosions echo from behind her from the other end of the corridor causing her long black hair to flow freely with the sudden gust of wind.

Explosions coming from the remaining turrets as Batman sends a line of batarangs up towards the pieces of machinery before they detonate just as they are about to make impact causing the corridor to shake from the impact of each explosions.

Explosions that fill the air up with smoke as sparks fly off from the destroyed pieces of machinery before slowly Batman emerges up to his feet from his kneeling position to look up to find Wonder Woman slowly floating down towards him.

" We're getting close."

Nodding her head in agreement floating across the room to retrieve her shield from the ground taking a quick glance over her shoulder finding Batman making his way over towards her taking the lead with her shield once again raised an her sword ready slowly Wonder Woman makes her way forward down the corridor and disappears around the corner.

Disappears around the corner ascending up a flight of ice steps with what she swore to be the temperature dropping a few degrees with every step she takes.

Steps that quickly are overcome as she emerges to the top and looks across the room with her eyes widening slightly in realization.

There he is. The man of the hour. The man that has caused so much chaos and mayhem in a short period of time.

A man that has been quickly turned into nothing but a tyrant. A tyrant that although he has not spoken of what his endgame is she already knew.

The very same endgame that constantly is the goal for every single criminal that has ever emerged from the shadows looking to write their name in the history books.

Power. Total dominance. To be known as the supreme ruler. A silly title. No one let alone a man would ever rule over the amazons.

Rule over her sisters that she knows are currently fighting head on against this tyrant's main forces all across the planet.

Sisters with so many extraordinary beings that have joined with them to end the chaos. To end this madman's game before it could truly begin.

A madman that she cautiously approaches now not wavering her fighting stance for even a second while her eyes never leave him.

Never leave this former hero that she finds staring down towards some kind of clear coffin. Staring down towards a body that she can't quite make out.

But she had an idea. She had a clear idea who was in this coffin. The death that started all of this. Started this small reign of chaos.

A woman that she can't help but think about for a brief moment. Think of what this woman would think if she was here now.

What she would think of the man that is now looking down towards her corpse. A thought that she quickly shakes away knowing it was not important.

The dead had no words of wisdom. The dead did not play any part in what was to come. An encounter for the ages.

An encounter she feels growing with every step that she takes before she comes to a stop when she sees the mighty kryptonian bring his hand to a sudden halt against the glass coffin.

" You are fools to come here."

Standing her ground as she watches Superman turn to face her looking at him with nothing but an emotionless look with her aim staying true Wonder Woman points the end of her sword towards him seeing Batman coming to stand by her side.

An motion that causes the kryptonian's eyes to shift for a brief moment to her companion before his eyes return back to her own.

" I take it, I you won't reconsider my proposal?"

Shaking her head slightly quietly Wonder Woman grips her shield tighter before her grip loosens when she feels a hand resting gently down on her shoulder.

" I right where, I belong. Between you and the man that i love."

Instantly feeling a pair of eyes on her from her side shaking away this feeling off until later Wonder Woman stares at Superman's emotionless face.

" What you consider justice is nothing more than a mad man's dream. You call killing the innocent justice? You call the rivers of blood shedding the streets justice?"

Unable to keep the look of disgust from coming across her face slowly Wonder Woman shakes her head.

" You disgust me. I'm ashamed to ever have fought by your side. Just like how, I know she would be too."

Instantly as she sees his eyes starting to glow with nothing but anger matching his look with a glare of her own Wonder Woman's grip on her sword tightens.

" Look around you. Look at what you've done! Is this what she would have wanted!?"

Seeing his facial features soften very slightly positioning the shield even better to protect herself from an incoming attack slowly Wonder Woman shakes her head.

" She would be ashamed of you."

Instantly finding Superman emerging into the air with glowing red eyes staring at him in defiance as her grip on her sword tightens seeing movement out of the corner of her eye taking a brief moment to glance over to her side suddenly Wonder Woman's eyes widen slightly when she sees Batman taking a step forward causing the kryptonian's gaze to fall upon him.

" It's over Clark."

Clutching his hands into tight fists instantly Superman throws back his head laughing before he looks back down towards the couple finding them looking up towards him with mixture of emotions across their faces.

" No Bruce. I've only just begun."

Like she was shot out of a cannon instantly Wonder Woman gets in front of Batman and blocks a large laser beam with her shield causing an intense glare to come across her face.

A glare that only intensifies as she feels as though the beam is getting closer and closer causing her footing to slowly be pushed back from the sheer force.

Sheer force that is suddenly absent as the sound of explosions echo through the air. Explosions that she sees coming from batarangs that are shot out of the air with ease by the kryptonian before without a second thought she takes off into the air at full speed at him.

At full speed to swing her sword at him only to feel herself hitting nothing but air before she has to quickly twirl around her shield to block an incoming punch causing her to float back a few feet from the sudden impact.

An impact that returns as she sees another rapid fire fist make its way towards her that she blocks with her shield before she returns a strike on her own by sending her head forward smashing her tiara straight into his forehead causing his head to snap back.

Snap back before she smashes her shield into his chest causing him to stumble backwards slightly until suddenly his head snaps back upright as she feels him grabbing a tight hold of her shield.

A shield that suddenly she feels being ripped out of her hands before in a sudden move she leaps up and catapults herself away in a backflip.

A flip that she watches her shield come soaring towards her with lighting fast speed causing her to do a last second twirl just barely missing the shield from impacting her head before without having a chance to react suddenly she feels herself soaring through the air at high speed when she feels a vicious punch landing clean into her chest plate.

High speed that makes her suddenly spread out her arms as she tries to bring her momentum down right before she is about to collide with an ice wall.

A wall that she suddenly finds herself inches away as she comes to a sudden halt before just as she turns her head back forward quickly Wonder Woman has to sidestep from an incoming punch from the kryptonian that lands against the wall shattering it upon impact making it crumple to the ground in thousands of pieces.

Thousands of broken shards she listens to hitting the ground as she rears back striking him in the back of the knee with a vicious kick causing a scream of pain to escape his lips.

This scream that makes her quickly lands another attack again to the same spot before suddenly she is sent spiraling downward when she feels a vicious backhand landing across her face.

A backhand that she can already feel the bruise forming across her cheek as she twirls around landing on the ground in a kneeling position glaring up towards the kryptonian.

Glaring up towards the former hero that just looks down towards her with hatred. With a look of betrayal in his eyes. With a look of madness.

Madness that she suddenly sees approaching at high speed towards her making her quickly roll out of the way before the ground suddenly shakes.

Shakes before she has to quickly roll once again to a kneeling position to find Superman in a small crater.

This crater that suddenly expands as his eyes come up to snap in her direction before a closed fist suddenly makes contact with his face snapping his head to the side.

A closed fist followed by another as her companion makes his way into the battle with two metal devices attached to his hands.

These devices that she couldn't help but stare at in wonder from seeing them inside of the cave. These devices that were told to have quite a wallop.

And the evidence was there before her now. How these vicious hits markup the kryptonian's face causing numerous cuts to open up across his cheeks.

Open up until suddenly Superman catches a right hook coming from Batman in the palm of his hand only to instantly catch the other as her companion tries to counter causing her to string into action.

Spring into action by spearing the mighty kryptonian in the chest breaking off his contact with her companion before she quickly grabs a hold of his chest piece and unleashes him through the air in the direction of an ice wall causing his body to smash into the wall shattering it into thousands of pieces.

Shards that she ignores as she charges forward through the opening with her free hand clutching into a tight fist by her side while the end of her sword is pointing forward.

Pointing towards the man of steel as he quickly pulls himself to a stop before suddenly Wonder Woman's eyes widen.

Widen when she feels the end of her sword hitting its mark in Superman's chest. To the upper right hand portion of his chest causing her to feel him stiffen against her sword as his head drops down.

Drops down with his glowing red lights fading almost instantly. A fade that makes her eyes go as wide as saucers at the realization at what she had just done.

A moment that is suddenly broken when the sound of a silent chuckle is heard. A chuckle that turns into laughter before her eyes widen even further when he snaps his head up to stare into her shocked gaze.

Shock that suddenly costs her when he grabs a hold of her sword and flings her through the air through a ice wall.

Unable to help but stare in complete shock as he watches Superman slowly rip the sword out from his chest right when their gazes meet suddenly Batman has to roll out of the way when the sword is sent soaring through the air at him at high speed.

A roll that suddenly comes to an halt when he feels the back of his head being grabbed and smashed down to the ground with a good amount of force.

So much force that his vision gets blurry as he feels blood already forming on the inside of his mouth. A situation that he doesn't have long to think about before he feels a strong hand wrap around his throat and lift him up into the air.

A hold that he tries to break desperately slamming his mechanical arms down onto the kryptonian's wrist only to feel the hold get even tighter making it even harder for him to breath.

So hard that his arms suddenly feel heavy. So heavy that his arms fall down to his sides before he makes one last ditch effort.

One last ditch effort to reach out for an compartment on his utility belt. An effort that is quickly seen when he feels his arm being suddenly grabbed before he watches a knowing smirk come across the kryptonian's face.

" Not this time Bruce. This time you die."

Feeling the hold around his throat only getting stronger causing his vision to darken as he tries one more time to break free of the hold suddenly a glow out of the corner of his eye catches his attention.

An glow that suddenly comes wrapping around the kryptonian's neck at high speed causing the hold around his neck to loosen before using all of the strength he has rearing back Batman catapults himself off Superman's chest a couple of feet away.

Glaring over towards Superman with nothing but anger in her eyes increasing her grip on the end of her lasso as she watches the kryptonian slowly turn to look in her direction as his hands come up to desperately relieve the pressure from his neck rearing back with all of her might instantly Wonder Woman sends him soaring through the air at high speed into an ice wall.

Into an ice wall shattering it into pieces followed by another as she twirls him around through the air like a battering ram destroying everything he makes contact with.

A battering ram that she suddenly sends flying upward before in a vicious whip like motion she smashes him back first into the floor causing him to be instantly surrounded by a large crater.

This crater that suddenly Wonder Woman finds herself in as she leaps up into the air and sends her sandals smashing into the middle of Superman's chest causing him to scream out in pain as he spits up a mouthful of blood.

A mouthful of blood that lands down on her black pants before she instantly sends a closed fist down that rocks his head back into the ice.

A punch that is followed by another then another as the sound of the ice breaking beneath them echoes through the air until another punch finally causes the crater to break sending them downward.

Sending downward for a brief second before she leaps up to position herself on the edge with her hands clutching tightly to the end of her lasso as she holds him up by his neck.

Holds him up as his hands come up to grab a hold of the other end of the lasso before with a tug Wonder Woman rips the lasso away causing him to disappear into the darkness below.

Disappear before her eyes go to lock on her companion finding him on one knee gasping for breath causing her to rush over and kneel by his side wrapping an arm around his waist holding him upright.

" You alright?"

Receiving nothing but a slight nod in response that just makes her want to roll her eyes gently Wonder Woman helps Batman up to his feet allowing him to lean his body weight against her.

" Where is he?"

Hearing his question being croaked out silently guiding him forward towards the large whole in the ice as she brings him to a stop on the edge and looks down seeing nothing in sight right as a confused look comes across her face suddenly Wonder Woman feels herself leaving her feet causing her to quickly wrap her arms around Batman allowing her to land on top of her when the sound of a loud crash echoes through the air.

A crash from a red blur breaking through the ice beneath them sending them flying back first to the ice as a pair of red glowing eyes make their presence felt.

Eyes that glare down towards them mencianly from high above before quickly he charges forward. Charges forward before instantly he comes to a sudden halt as his eyes widen.

Suppressing the urge to groan snapping herself upright to a sitting position suddenly as she watches the kryptonian charge forward towards them feeling something hard being thrusted into the palm of her hand with haste taking a quick glance down finding a green glow from her hand without any delay instantly Wonder Woman snaps up to her feet extending her hand out towards Superman causing him to come to a sudden halt.

A sudden halt as his eyes widen before she quickly capitalizes on the situation delivering a spinning kick directly to the middle his chest as he floats down towards her level sending him crashing down dragging against the ice.

Dragging until he pops up to his knees clutching his chest as she stalks her way over with her hand extending the piece of kryptonite out at him.

Extending up until with one last kick she makes his world go black when he sandal connects clean against the side of his head.

* * *

Gently wrapping around the last of the roll of medical wrapping around his exposed ribcage giving his shoulder a gentle kiss making sure to not hurt him in any way reaching out gently Diana wraps her arms around Bruce's upper chest laying her chin gently down on his shoulder.

" Do you think he'll ever recover?"

Tilting her head slightly to meet his gaze as she finds so much uncertainty within his eyes leaning down gently Diana lays a kiss on the side of his neck trailing kisses upward onto his cheek before she leans her head against his own.

" I hope so. Maybe he'll find his inner peace with time."

Nodding her head gently against his own gently Diana pulls Bruce closer into her chest feeling no resistance from him whatsoever.

" I hope so too. In the meantime what do we do about Arthur? We can't go back to the way things once were. Not after everything they've done."

Once again nodding her head in agreement letting out a sigh leaning down Diana rests her head on top of his own.

" There will be unforeseen consequences. I heard some disturbing things when you were having your private conversation with Kal.

From the gest of it due to Atlantis's involvement The United Nations will hold a meeting in the coming days to decide if war will be declared upon them for their actions against the planet."

Hearing a defeated sigh coming from down below smiling sadly gently Diana squeezes Bruce to her chest.

" There was nothing you could have done. Arthur made his choice and now he has to deal with the consequences of his actions."

Feeling his head nodding slightly from her words taking this as a good sign caressing his cheek slowly Diana feels him leaning into her touch.

" Whatever happens we'll be there picking up the pieces….together."

Suddenly as she pictures a small smile across his face just from what she is feeling a genuine smile comes across Diana's face.

" In the meantime, I still need to keep my promise to you."

Feeling his face shifting in her hand looking down as she sees him looking up towards him with nothing but confusion a smirk forms across Diana's face.

" I said, I would make you mine for eternity and i meant it."

Instantly as she sees his eyes go as wide as saucers only causing her smirk to widen leaning down gently Diana pecks Bruce on the cheek before slowly she walks around him and makes her way towards the stairs leading to the main floor of the mansion.

" I expect you to be ready to leave shortly. I'll notify Alfred of what you will need for the ceremony."


End file.
